If you say so
by WhisperingRoseKnight
Summary: Jenny is always given what she wants and people let her have what she wants because they don't want a fight to break out. Until one day, she takes the Magic Bomber on a shopping trip and meets a man that knows the necessity of needs and the foolishness of wants. With their fiery characteristics, there is sure to be a fight whenever they are near each other. OCxJenny
1. Chapter 1

Jenny had always been told that if you wanted something, you had to fight for it. Unfortunately, Master Bob didn't see it this way.

"No," Master Bob declared. "I have told you before, you will not be using it, and that's final!"

Jenny puffed out her cheeks in agitation of not getting her way and proceeded to follow Master Bob into the Guild. If she continued to pester Master Bob, Jenny thought to herself, he would eventually give in to her nagging, like he always did.

"But Master, you don't understand - It's limited edition!" Jenny tried to persuade the older man, hoping that he would just agree with her. "I will never have an opportunity like this again!"

Master Bob turned suddenly, making her pull to a halt before she collided with him. Master Bob gave her the most serious expression that he had ever given anyone else and stated lowly, "No means no." Master Bob turned again and phased through the bar counter. He took a glass from the shelf and started to clean it off with a clean cloth, making every effort to get Jenny to see that he was not interested.

Trying a new point of view, Jenny started again, "Master, it's basically a win-win situation. I take The Magic Bomber to go to the new mall that just opened up **and** I promote The Blue Pegasus Guild all over Fiore. See, it's not a bad offer once you think of it in that way." Jenny gave Master Bob her sweetest smile, just the topping of the cake. He can't say no now, Jenny thought confidently.

"No."

Jenny's eyes widen in shock. She leaned on the bar and spoke; surprise laced her voice, "But, why?"

Master Bob sighed, put down the glass that he was busy with and turned to her, making sure that she heard him clearly. "I gave you too many chances to use The Magic Bomber, hoping that you would be a responsible adult who would take care of Blue Pegasus's pride and joy and not break it every time you use it. Do you know how much funds from the guild went in to pay for Christina's repairs, hmm?" Master Bob questioned as Jenny's face fell in realisation. "The answer is no."

With the finality in his tone, Jenny stomped her foot in defeat and walked out the guild, slamming the grand oak doors behind her.

"It's not like I am going to break it this time," Jenny mumbled to herself as she wrapped her thin coat tighter around her, getting little protection from the snow falling around her. She knew that it was snowing before she left her apartment this morning, but she would rather freeze and look stylish with her new coat than wear coat over coat and look like an oversized Vulcan.

She looked out into the distance where it is just fields of white snow. Winter approached fast this year, and Jenny's not too thrilled about that. She can't go to the pools to show off her gorgeous body that can make any man's tongue wag and she can't show most of her skin like she could in summer to get discounts at her favourite clothes stores. Winter takes all her advantages away from her – and she didn't like that, not one bit.

"Keep pulling a face like that and it will stay like that."

Turning in the direction of the voice, Jenny came face to face with the sandy haired individual and the annoyed expression was replaced with a relieved smile. "Hibiki," she sighed. She was ready to beat anyone up who snuck up behind her, courtesy of being famous and having the need to defend herself from fans.

"Hey, Beautiful," Hibiki whispered as he gave her a hug. Relieved with no longer having to shiver in the cold, she melted completely into his arms. "You left without telling me this morning where you were going. I figured I'd find you here after finding the magazine on your bedside table." He gave her an amused smile and she just scoffed at him.

"Sorry, I just needed to get there and the only transport I have is the Magic Bomber," she shrugged and stepped away from Hibiki, shivering against the cold again. She scowled at the thought of how Master Bob flatly refused when she asked him to use Christina; as if this time she would break it.

Hibiki chuckled when she pulled the face that she pulled before he walked up to her. Then she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, he stopped chuckling and gulped. He hated it when she got that bad ideas that reflected on her face and she normally dragged him into her plans, he isn't looking forward to this. "What are you thinking about now?" he sighed, knowing that he had no choice but listen.

She huffed out as a grin spread in excitement. "Remember those boots that I was telling you about yesterday?" Jenny asked and when Hibiki nodded, she squealed with glee. "Maybe you can do me a favour..." Jenny trailed off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against his, for added effect. Hibiki hummed, unsure if he could trust his voice at the moment to answer her. "Then you can try and talk to the Master for me? Please?" she asked and gave him a pleading look, knowing that he would give in.

Hibiki sighed and looked up, not wanting to be lulled again by those baby blues of hers. He had done everything that she had asked of him and he had gotten into trouble for most of those times, coming to think of it. The Master and the other members of the guild have told him in the past to grow a pair and stand up to Jenny, because all that she was doing was using him to her advantage. He honestly wants to listen to them, but Jenny will be disappointed and he didn't want that. However, she had almost destroyed Christina in the past, and even Master Bob had tried to convince Hibiki into talking with Jenny and to tell her that The Magic Bomber is off limits to her but he can't. If he was honest with himself, he was scared of Jenny. She obviously overpowered him and couldn't even hold a candle to her. She was very quick tempered and he was afraid that she would take out her anger on him. Her destructive side of her personality could rival the Fairy Tail members. He couldn't let his beautiful face be damaged; the ladies were all counting on it.

Which Hibiki came to the conclusion of: he didn't want to do what he is about to do.

He looked down at her beautiful face, took his hands out of his pockets, placed them on her hips and smiled softly. Jenny blinked in confusion. He has never acted like this before, not when she asked him of something. She frowned, knowing that something was up. He normally jumped straight into action once he asked him to do something. Her eyes widened when she realised what was happening. She hesitantly took her arms from around his neck and covered her mouth in shock as she asked, "You're breaking up with me."

Hibiki's eyes widened at her statement, then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would she think that? "What? No, I don't want to break up with you," he said, not believing that she had came to that conclusion. "I just-" he stopped himself before closing his eyes and taking a breath. No time like the present, right? He looked at her again, built up enough courage and spoke, "Have you ever wondered about the reason behind why Master Bob had banned you from using Christina?"

Jenny's relieved face turned into one of confusion. She tilted her head and started, "Well, isn't it because I break a few things here and there of Christina? Master Bob mentioned something like that earlier... I can't actually believe that he blames me. The Bomber breaks down on its own." Jenny scoffed.

Hibiki sighed in agitation. Can she really not see her faults? He clenched his jaw and said, "The guild is running out of money and for a long time now, the Master was asking us, members of the guild, to donate a little money every time you crash The Magic Bomber. Because of all the repairs done to Christina and all the mechanics that ripped the guild off with the outrageous prices, it became too much for the master to cope with. You're his favourite, but he had to be firm with you because he is too proud to ask us anymore for money." At the end of his sentence, Jenny's expression turned cold as she stepped away from him. He knew that she would be angry with him after those words left his mouth and he knew that I he had to say those things before she got more out of hand.

Jenny looked at him incredulously, as if he was some stranger. She couldn't believe that he was taking Master Bob's side. She did nothing wrong, all that she wanted to do was go to a mall using The Magic Bomber because she didn't want to catch some disease taking those common carriages. "So you are taking his side? Fine, blame me. Do whatever the hell you want. From now on, you are dead to me," she spat and Hibiki looked taken aback, surprised at this level of anger.

Trying to make her see reason, he stepped forward to take her hand and said, "Come on, Jenny. Don't be like this."

She pulled away from him as her eyebrows furrowed in anger, "Don't be like what? Angry? I have a right to be angry since everyone is turning their backs to me. Why can't I be angry? I just wanted to get boots; I wasn't going to harm anyone-"

"Exactly, it's just boots. Can't you use a carriage to go to the mall? Or use your magic? You don't need Christina to get to your destination," Hibiki snapped, starting to get annoyed with this argument. They were arguing over a stupid thing: boots! Hibiki took a breath, not wanting to shout at her, he knew that he would if he didn't calm down.

"You know what I think about carriages, Hibiki!" Jenny looked at Hibiki incredulously, knowing that he was aware of her distaste for carriages. She lifted her hands in surrender; she was done with this conversation. She had set her expression as one of not giving a shit and she started walking backwards away from Hibiki, eventually turning when she had seen the look of regret on his face.

Every time that Hibiki and Jenny had fought, Hibiki had came back to her first because they both knew that he was in the wrong... most of the times.

Walking around the side of the guild, Jenny made her way to the back door, which leads to many passages and spreads out into different areas of the guild. Jenny was heading to one area in particular. That area held the pride and joy of the guild, Christina the Magic Bomber.

As she took the last turn into the door and headed down the stairs into the basement, Jenny looked up and marvelled at the wondrous machine. The last time she saw it, it was on its side and sat at the top of a few pine trees where it had landed after running out of power. As she looked at the machine, she realised that there was still a bit of patchwork on the side of the steel body from all the previous repairs. She grabbed the keys from a nearby table and walked to the Magic Bomber. Smiling in victory of getting her way, Jenny boarded the machine.

Inserting the key, the familiar sound of the engine starting up was heard and Jenny pressed a button to open the gigantic doors above her. She grabbed a lever and slowly pushed it forward, getting the Magic Bomber to levitate higher and higher until the sunlight was directly in her eyes.

On the ground in front of her were the members of her guild, waving their arms like crazy. Jenny gave them a smile and jerked another lever forward, waving to her guild mates with her free hand. As the Magic Bomber zoomed over the city, Jenny took note of the way the engine sounded – something was wrong.

She checked all the meters on the console and found that everything was okay, except that the engine was over-heating. Panicked, she pulled one of the levers that control the speed down so it was going halfway from max-speed. That should be enough for it not to overheat, right? Jenny looked back at one of the meters. After she saw a very slight decrease in the heat, she sighed in relief. If she kept going at that speed, the needle will soon turn away from the red area on the meter.

"What the hell are you doing?" someone demanded from behind her. She jumped in her spot and turned around, opened her mouth and about to scold him for frightening her but instead of words, a shriek left her mouth when the machine lurched from beneath her. As she held onto the console, her hand accidentally slipped and knocked the lever that controls the ascending or descending of the Magic Bomber. Feeling the Bomber start to turn downwards into a nosedive, the person that had frightened her had no time to grab onto anything and stumbled forward into a roll. Landing right next to Jenny, he looked over at her and shouted, "Are you stupid or do you really want to die that bad?" He grabbed the lever that her hand was on and pulled it. The machine stabilised itself and Jenny's stomach relaxed. She hated the feeling of roller coasters and that was one terrible roller-coaster ride.

The sound of shallow breaths entered the air around the two. "What the hell is your problem?" Jenny looked over to him. He was standing over the console, one hand clutched the side of the console and the other clutched the lever, which felt like her hand was being crushed because her hand was between the lever and his. "Why would you use a machine that is under construction?" he asked again, his eyes glued to the spot on the window in front of him and his voice wavered.

Jenny got up and dusted herself off with her free hand. The Magic Bomber was under construction? Nobody had told Jenny that the Bomber was under construction. They all just tried to keep her away, they didn't say anything about it being under construction. "Well, it's not my fault if people don't warn me," Jenny spat. "I'd like my hand back." She looked him over. He had short, curly brown hair, small green eyes and a strong jaw. He wore a white T-shirt that had grease stains wiped onto it and dark jeans with white and light green sneakers that were also stained in grease. In all honesty, Jenny thought that he looked quite handsome if it wasn't for the fact that his hair was curly. If his hair was straight or even messy, she would've accepted it.

"We need to land now," he said and slowly lifted his hand off of hers, but almost immediately after she took her hand from the lever his hand clutched onto it. Her eyebrows knitted together as she observe this.

He pushed the lever slightly and the Magic Bomber descended slowly, a tinging sound came from beneath them. Jenny looked at the floor, realising that the tinging sound only got louder and faster as the seconds rolled on. "What's that sound?" she asked aloud. The man looked stiffly at Jenny.

"That is the fan belt that I was working on," he stated coldly. "Until someone came along and thought that it would be funny to fly a broken machine." She looked at him, shocked by his tone.

Without responding to his comment, she looked out the window. Currently, they were flying over a forest that seemed to stretch past the horizon. The midday sun shone directly onto the panel in front of them, which made the dials blink like spotlights in the cockpit. There is basically no place to land, Jenny noted.

"Uhm... about the landing-" Jenny started, but shut her mouth when the floor lurched from underneath her again. She screamed at the sudden movement and clutched at anything around her to try stabilize herself.

Feeling something latch onto his shirt, he turned and grabbed Jenny's wrist. He tugged her forward so that she could grab onto the control panel and not onto him. As he tried to calm his rapid heartbeats, he searched for an opening in the trees, but could find none. "There is no place for landing," he voiced, already started pushing buttons and pulling levers in attempt to steady the shuddering of Christina.

Jenny snapped her head in his direction. "What? Then what do we do?" she shrieked, almost falling from being so unbalanced. _Don't tell me that he is going to crash-land this thing while I am still in it_ , Jenny panicked. He looked at her in conformation and Jenny gaped. They were going to crash-land.

They were going to crash-land, and if he could steer precisely parallel to the ground, the trees should act as a sort of pillow to break their landing. He only hoped that he was right.

 **Hi, everyone. This is the second fanfic that I am posting on this sight and I really hope that you guys will enjoy it. I don't usually work in past tense and I do apologise for the mistakes. Insane Dominator (who wrote One's Road to Remembrance and The Fairy Contender - both amazing books!) is the one responsible for urging me to write a story on Jenny, because - in his words - Jenny is not a character that has had a lot of light shed onto her, not a lot of stories are focused on her. So thanks to him, there is one more story that has Jenny as a main character. This chapter is dedicated to him. Also, everyone, please enjoy the rest of your day and thank you for reading this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Goosebumps in the winter sun

"Hey, wake up! Wake up! Damn it!" Jenny shrieked into the clouded air. She looked around, trying to see which direction the smoke was travelling out. If she could not find an exit, she knew that they both could die. While searching, Jenny slung the guy's arm over her shoulders and picked up the man that was lying on the floor unconscious.

It had all happened in a few moments, too quick to wrap her head around the situation.

 _"What? Then what do we do?" Jenny shrieked, almost falling from being so looked at her in confirmation and Jenny gaped. They were going to crash-land._

 _"Hold onto something sturdy," he demanded while pushing and pulling levers to stabilise Christina. Jenny did as he asked and tried to calm her breathing. When her breathing started to even out, she heard him cursing from beside her and the shuddering of the machine became more violent. "Shit," she heard him say before he turned away from the console suddenly._

 _Lifting his right hand towards the cockpit's door, he focused all his magic into his hand and when he pulled his hand back, a screeching noise was heard and the door was ripped off its reinforced hinges. Jenny watched as it hovered in the air before looking over at the man that was controlling it. He brought his other hand up to his right and placed the back of his fingers together, pulled them apart as if he was pulling apart a stuffed teddy bear by digging his nails into it first. With that motion, the door's front metal piece ripped off from the door itself and was flung to the other side of the cockpit away from Jenny. She looked on with wide eyes. The door's insides had some kind of cushion content and when he pulled his hand in her direction and made a fist, the door closed in around her with the cushion facing her. "There, this should absorb most of the impact," he said and checked her over, seeing if no protruding metal would cause her harm before crushing the top closed._

 _Seeing the top of her 'container' start to close, Jenny yelped out, "Wait, what? What are you doing?" As he ignored her and shut the opening, he had only enough time to breathe out a sigh of relief before the floor disappeared from beneath his feet and he was sent to the ground._

 _Moments ago, before he ripped the door from its hinges, he had seen that the engine started to give out, which caused the shuddering of the machine. The left front wing was ripped off from flying too close to the trees, making Christina veer left which made it difficult for him to steer the Magic Bomber. The landing gear had fallen off when Jenny had decided to hijack the machine and the whole left side of the body (where he was trying to fix but didn't have the time) is starting to peel off piece by piece like a kid pulling bark from an old tree. In other words, the Christina was going to land sooner than expected and on autopilot._

 _The last thing that he heard was Jenny screaming as the Magic Bomber hit the ground._

 _As Jenny kicked the top of her container open, she hauled herself up and her breath was immediately sucked out of her chest. She couldn't breathe, the smoke was too thick and she started coughing. Eyes watering, she squinted through the smoke to try to find the man that trapped her in a small,dark space. After a few moments of failing to find the guy, she pushed herself over the edge of her container and rolled to a stop, keeping low to the ground where the smoke is not so thick. Tearing her left sleeve off her soot-covered jacket, she wrapped it around her head covering her nose and mouth to help a bit with breathing easier._

 _Going on her hands and knees, she called out, "Hello, mechanic! Where are you? You alright, Curly?" When she got no reply, she started to panic again. She was all alone, had difficulty breathing, couldn't see from all the smoke and her clothes was all dirty and torn up._

 _She heard wheezing and coughing come from in front of her so she made her way towards the sound, knowing that there was only one other person on Christina other than her. "Mechanic guy, I am so glad that I found you-" she stopped short and gasped._

It had all happened in a few moments, too quick to wrap her head around the situation.

She searched for the direction of the smoke and immediately stumbled in the direction of the cool air that had hit her, signalling an exit of some sort.

Gripping his wrist on her opposite shoulder, she hauled herself and the mechanic to the exit which she realised was the broken window of the windshield. Setting the mechanic down slowly, she climbed onto the control panel and kicked the broken shards out of the frame, making it safer for them to pass through while ignoring the buzzing of an open wire somewhere nearby.

As she tried to get him through the opening, she felt something liquid and warm run down her arm. She had been in enough fights to know that it was blood, but if it was hers or the mechanic's, she wouldn't know. "Damn it," she muttered and shoved him not so gracefully out the opening. "Eh, he'll thank me later," she said after hearing him thump on the ground outside of the cockpit. She took in a breath of sort of fresh air as she landed next to the mechanic. After tucking her hands under his shoulders, she dragged him to the side of the neck of the Pegasus' neck that is attached to the bow of the Bomber and slumped down once her back hit the railing of the ship. Looking out in front of her, she saw the flames start to lick the outside air like a thirsty dog lapping for water after a long run. With the adrenaline running not as effectively through her body anymore, her body suddenly felt tired and her eyelids heavy, passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring up at the dark sky with the stars blurred to white spray-can dots. Throat too sore to throw out any words, she coughed a bit to help clear it and groaned when it felt like needles started to pierce her oesophagus. "You're awake," Jenny heard with a snarky tone lacing the voice. "Had enough shut eye, yet?" She knew whom the voice belonged to and his voice grated on her every nerve. The least he can say is 'thank you for saving my life' but no, just had to be a bastard and be nasty. The ungrateful creature. Maybe she should let him be blown to bits the next time they face raging fires that were caused by his incomplete work on The Magic Bomber. Maybe she should just let him fry while she runs for the exit. Maybe she shouldn't be as nice of a person the next time his life is in danger.

"Shut up," she growled into the air, hoping that he heard her because she didn't want to repeat herself to someone who is below her. Jenny groaned as she tried to sit up but when she leaned on her wrist, she winced in pain and sucked a breath in through clenched teeth. Looking around, she saw that the cockpit was completely destroyed but at least the flames died out. Charred marks were left everywhere around the cockpit and the once shiny exterior was now a dull reflection of what it used to be. The air still smelt of smoke but the scent wasn't as great as it was before. The moonlight shone down onto the environment around them and Jenny shivered in fright, the sight before her gave an eerie feeling. "It's too dark here," Jenny said with distaste as her imagination started to act up, making the branches of the trees around them look like hands that were trying to reach out to them and the shadows dance in an intimidating way.

A groan and a cough pulled her from her over-reactive imagination and she looked in that direction. The mechanic was sitting up against the railing like how Jenny had sat herself before passing out, and even in the moonlight, Jenny saw that he was in a lot of pain. His head was resting back against the railing with a pained expression on his face, his breathing was uneven and she could see that his right arm was dislocated as his shoulder stood out abnormally. The grease stains were replaced with new darker stains and his shirt was no longer white.

"How hurt are you?" he asked Jenny, opening his eyes to look at her as he spoke. Master Bob wouldn't be happy about that with the Christina destroyed and if Jenny was hurt bad enough, he might even consider himself a dead man.

Jenny's eyes widened when he asked her that. He was asking how she was when he was in worse condition than she was. She looked at her wrist and turned her hand a few times, wincing as she did so. "I think it is just my wrist," she mumbled but with it being completely silent around them, he heard her loud and clear.

"Is that all?" She nodded, wondering why he was concerned about her when he was in more pain than she was. "Then I need you to take this piece of metal out of my shoulder," he uttered and Jenny gave him a deadpanned look. He wasn't concerned for her at all. He just wanted her to help him out – and Jenny hadn't forgotten that he never said 'thank you' to her. Jenny wondered if anyone could be more ungrateful than he was.

As he moved to sit up straight to get his back away from the railing, he winced and clenched his jaw, breathing heavily through his teeth. Seeing him in so much pain, Jenny supposed that she could help him out one more time but he would have to thank her later. As she got to her feet and started in his direction, a huge patch of red liquid laid thick on the spot behind him where his shoulder was had caught her attention. Feeling her throat close up from the sight, she swallowed hard. He was losing too much blood and if it continued like this, he could pass out and that would worry Jenny more. She didn't want anyone to die while she was around.

She kneeled beside him and looked at his shoulder. It was the dislocated shoulder and she saw what looks like a small steel pole protruding up from the base of his shoulder and embedded down to his shoulder blade. She hadn't taken any first aid courses because when anyone got hurt, Porlyusica was always there to heal them up. She had never seen anyone perform surgery on anything so she didn't even have that experience. She never did any first aid to herself because she never got badly hurt since she had to keep herself healthy for Sorcerer Weekly.

Jenny started to panic. What if she hurt him? What if she messed up? What if she made it worse than it already is? What if she did something wrong and she couldn't fix her mistake? What if he died from her trying to help him? What if-

"Calm down," he stated, seeing that she was starting to panic. She only needed to take the metal out of his shoulder, he didn't need to tell her about the glass embedded in his lower back. That he can live with, the metal - no - he couldn't sit with the pain any longer. When he breathed, his shoulder moved and that caused terrible pain to shoot through him. "I need you to be calm to help me out," he muttered through clenched teeth. "There is a first aid kit in the first level under. A small box attached to the wall just as the first flight of stairs end. Take whatever is inside of it and bring it here," he ordered, trying not to speak too loudly for it was hurting his arm and back.

Jenny hated that she had to take an order from him, but she had no choice. She stood up and made her way to the stern, taking in the sight before her. The masts were all lying on their sides, cracked in half with the sails torn up from landing on top of each other and on the cockpit. The masts had covered the entrance to the cockpit so it was a good thing that Jenny had followed the smoke and went through the window.

Making her way around the masts, she came up to the entrance to go under the deck but it was blocked by the bottom of the cracked mast. Knowing that she couldn't lift the mast on her own, Jenny turned and walked back to the front of the cockpit.

He looked up and saw Jenny walk up to the front of the cockpit and peer through the broken window. "What are you doing? Where is the first aid kit?" he requested and when she started to climb into the cockpit, while ignoring him, he grew curious. "Oi, what's going on?" he called out, wondering if he would get a reply from her. With his uninjured arm, which was his left, he covered his eyes when a bright shone from the windows of the cockpit and a sharp zinging sound pierced through the air.

"Yes! It worked!" he heard Jenny cry out in joy. He brought his arm down once he thought that it was safe to do so and his eyes wouldn't be damaged. As he looked at the cockpit, he saw Jenny hop out through the window and make her way back to the stern. He looked on, curiously, as to how she changed her appearance so quickly.

Her arms seemed to be surrounded by wires starting by the top of her back as a small metal box hung from her shoulders like a backpack and wires wrapped around her front to cover her chest. The wires ran down the side of her arms into what looked like pinchers of a robotic crab that started at her elbows and covered her hands. More wires ran down her back from the metal box in a criss-cross manner that attached to the top of her skirt, which also seemed to be covered with more metal-like plates, and the wires continued down her legs and attached themselves to metal boots that started above her knees. If he had to guess, he supposed that Jenny had the ability to take-over machines. He just hopes that she didn't mess anything up in the cockpit, he could try and salvage the machines in there to fix it again. His eyebrows knitted together when he wondered if she was cold or not, considering it is winter and most of her skin is showing and metal is basically clamped onto her skin. Metal and cold is never a good combination.

As Jenny ran to the back where the masts were, she felt proud that her magic worked this time. Normally, when she tried to take-over certain machines, it always used to malfunction. Either blowing up or not being able to move at all, was the result. She walked up to the mast and put her pincher-like hands on the side of the mast with the top pincher resting against the mast and the bottom pincher on the floor. Opening her hands slightly (her injured wrist was a bit sore but thanks to her putting a cast-like brace around her wrist inside the pincher, it didn't hurt as much), the pinchers started to open and using the floor for a sturdy grip, the top pincher started to push the mast away from the opening. Jenny chuckled to herself in victory as she saw her plan work.

Once the mast was off the opening, she opened it and walked down the stairs into the darkness. If she remembered correctly, the mechanic said that the first aid kit was in a box that was attached to the wall at the bottom of the first flight of stairs. She changed back into her normal form so that she could use her hands. Feeling her way down the stairs with her hands on the walls, she made it to the bottom but she hadn't come across the box at all. "What the... Where could it be?" she asked into the darkness when she couldn't find the box. "He tricked me. That bastard," she raged. She walked a little further just in case she is still too shallow in the corridor that she was going down and she might miss the box. Still feeling the walls up and down on both sides, she couldn't believe that she went back into the darkness again. She could kick herself for doing it so willingly. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming herself down before she could panic. "Don't worry. Don't think of it," Jenny reassured herself. Taking one more step forward, she continued with a soft voice, "There is nothing in the darkness. Nothing can harm you if you just continue on your path. Come on, Jenny. You can do this-" She stopped and her eyes went wide.

A scream pierced through the air and the injured mechanic on the bow had gotten a fright. Before he could stop himself, he sat up straight and knocked his back against the railing behind him. He groaned in pain from the impact against his right shoulder and buckled forward with him muttering through a clenched jaw, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, that hurt." Taking in short shallow breaths to lessen the pain, he looks back up towards where Jenny went. "Everything alright there?" he called out, wondering if the blonde was safe or not. If not... well, if he couldn't help her out, he should start signing his final testament before Master Bob killed him.

When receiving no answer, he tried again and if she still did not answer him, he would go check what had happened, "Oi, Blondie! You alright?"

"Don't call me 'Blondie'!" he heard Jenny's voice echo into the early morning. He chuckled at the way she responded to only an insult. Now he knew that if she was going to ignore him again, all that he had to do was call her 'Blondie'. The sky above had caught his attention. For the past few minutes, he had been trying his best to stay conscious but with the sky in his view, he felt way too relaxed. Every time he blinked, the longer his eyes stayed shut and the closer he was to being unconscious. He took in the sight before him and breathed a sigh of relief, the pain in his shoulder was starting to disappear...

Keeping a hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling out in pain, Jenny winced as she tried to peer through the darkness at her foot. "The next thing that I bump my toe against, I will destroy it," Jenny growled in determination, meaning every word. She bent down and felt what she had bumped into. It had edges, a flat top and what felt like a latch on the side. Jenny grinned as she realised what she was feeling. "I found it."

Making her way back up the stairs, Jenny was thankful to see the orange had started to paint over the dark sky, signalling the start of a new day.

Walking over to the mechanic, she noticed that his breathing had evened out and that he was resting back against the railing despite his injury. "Hey," she called out to him. He opened one eye and looked at her. She looked fine so he found himself relaxing. As he smiled and closed his eye, she studied him with narrow eyes and furrowed eyebrows. This creep better not be smiling because he thought that something bad had happened to her. "What are you smiling about? It's creepy," she commented as she placed the box beside him, opened it up and searched the contents. She pulled out a dark brown bottle with liquid in it, bandages and she is pretty sure that she would need this funny-looking curved hook thingy as well as the cotton placed near the hook. She took out a plastic wrapped yellow thing that she was sure was surgical gloves and small square pieces of material as well as scissors.

He snorted once and the smile stayed on his face. "Master Bob won't kill me now that you are unharmed," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes. So he wasn't worried at all for her safety, huh? He was just worried if Master Bob was going to kill him or not. Well, considering the state that Christina was in, Master Bob would probably skin him alive.

Jenny then noticed the pool of blood collected around his right hip and her eyes widened at the sight of it. That is way too much blood that he is losing! "Are you sure that you should be worried about what the Master would do instead of worrying about your wounds?" Jenny asked in concern as she looked back up to his face. He didn't respond and her heart almost stopped beating from shock. Why isn't he responding? His eyes are closed, isn't that a bad thing? She heard before from Eve that if you were badly hurt (and he said something else but Jenny wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying because she never thought that she would be in that situation), you shouldn't fall asleep or it would become a bigger problem. She didn't want to deal with a problem that is bigger than this already is. "Hey, wake up," she told him, grabbing just above his elbow and shaking his softly as to not move his opposite shoulder. "Come on, dude. You shouldn't go sleep. I need you to tell me what to do, because I have no clue what I am doing." When she didn't get any response from him, she started to get frustrated because things weren't going her way today. Without realising, she shook his arm a bit too hard and his eyes snapped open. She watched him clutch his shoulder with his left hand and bent forward, groaning in pain. As he bent forward, Jenny took her hand off his arm and was too afraid to touch him in case she hurt him more, so her hands were hovering near him. "Well, that's one way to wake this guy up," she muttered under her breath, still worried if she made his injuries worse.

Unfortunately, he heard her muttering and through clenched teeth, he snarled, "It's Will. I have a name."

Jenny was taken aback at his attitude. She narrowed her eyes at him, if he had this much energy to snap at her like this, she couldn't believe that she even worried about him. Even if it was just for a second. She scoffed, got up from her position next to him and put her hands on her hips. She looked at him in disbelief and he looked up at her, wondering why she got up so quickly. "If you want to use that attitude on me, then how about you find someone else to help you?" she said, her eyes livid. First he didn't even thank her for saving him and now he snapped at her for one simple comment while all that she wanted to do is help him. After they get out of this mess, Jenny wanted nothing to do with him.

Will looked back down at his lap in shame. He shouldn't have snapped at her, she wasn't even insulting him. "Sorry," Will said with a sigh. He looked at her shoes and spoke again, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It was wrong for me to do that."

Jenny 'tch'ed and knelt down again, picked up a few of the things that she had pulled out of the first aid. At least that was the first step, next he would be thanking her. "Now you need to tell me how to do this if you want me to help you," Jenny said and Will nodded.

The sun had risen over the horizon now and the light started to reflect off of the surface of the railing, making Jenny's blue eyes shine as she looked at him, waiting for him to give her the first instruction. "Okay, first I need your help to get this shirt off."

Jenny's eyes widened in surprise of the request but supposed that the shirt had to go or she wouldn't be able to help him. Helping get his left arm and head through the holes of the shirt, Jenny made her way to his other side and took the scissors with her. He tried to not move his arm so much but every time he moved, the metal in his right shoulder either hit against the railing behind him or his shoulder moved out of habit. Both led to excruciating pain that had him clenching his jaw from the pain. But as every second passed, he felt himself grow more and more dizzy from the loss of blood. Jenny had cut the right sleeve of his shirt to get the shirt off easier and noted with interest that the shirt was rather soft.

Getting the shirt off with much hassle, Jenny slowly gripped the metal sticking out of his shoulder. His whole right arm and the rest of his lower back was covered in blood that was still pouring from his shoulder with every movement that he made. The metal dug at least six inches into his shoulder and ended by the bottom of his shoulder blade. The place where the metal entered his skin was all bloodied and Jenny could see the tendons move with every breath he took. Jenny wondered how much pain he must be in. She pulled her head to the side because the sight was making her sick and he felt her pull the metal a little as she did that. So, he looked up at her and told her sternly, "Focus, just pull it out and use my shirt to apply pressure on the wound. Then take the needle and stitch me up. Wipe disinfectant over the wound after that."

"Shouldn't you use disinfectant before closing the wound?" Jenny asked.

"Do you want to put me in more pain?" he asked her back. "You can't put disinfectant on a fully opened wound like this."

"Fine," she muttered and followed his instructions.

After she was finished wiping the disinfectant over his wound and wrapped his shoulder in a bandage, she put it in a sling and helped him up. As he stood, the sun hit him and he started to warm up. He looked up and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the winter sun. With it being cold and him not having a shirt, he absolutely enjoyed any warmth that he could get.

Noticing the goosebumps appearing on his skin, Jenny stared more than she should at his torso. But who wouldn't stare when someone like Will was standing in front of them without a shirt. Jenny noticed that he was more toned than Hibiki, which left a frown on her face.

Hibiki! She had to let him know where she was or he would start worrying- Wait, she was supposed to be upset with him because he didn't help her with the Magic Bomber. If he had just come along with her, this wouldn't have happened to her. She wouldn't be stuck here with Christina out of commission and she wouldn't be stuck in a random forest with a random guy that has issues that needs sorting out. So in actual fact, this was all Hibiki's fault.

Will heard Jenny puff out a breath of air in frustration and he looked at her, she was scowling. He rolled his eyes at her and walked over to the cockpit, remembering that Jenny had hopped out of it with new clothes that were made of wires and metal. Peering through the empty window frame, he saw the control panel completely gone as well as the door that he had used to protect Jenny from impact.

Jenny saw him stop by the cockpit and saw him looking into the dark room. When he didn't move for a few moments, she walked up next to him to see what he was staring at. There was nothing in the room, what was he looking for, Jenny wondered. She felt him slap her upside her head, so she clutched the back of her head and turned to him. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," Will told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was basically shaking with anger, but if it wasn't for the loss of blood or him feeling too dizzy to do anything else, he would've done anything but start shouting at her. "Of all things, the control panel? Did you even stop to think how difficult it would be tracking down all the parts to build a new one? Did you need the control panel just to get a first aid box?"

Not taking his shouting at her, she stood up straight with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her lips and she leaned forward, she shouted in the same tone that he was directing towards her, "Okay, listen here, you ungrateful bastard! The masts at the back were lying on top of the opening to the stairs underneath! So I needed a few parts to move those damned logs or I wouldn't have gotten the kit for you!"

"A few parts? A few parts my ass! You used the whole thing!" he shouted and turned as he grabbed onto the frame with his left hand while a dizzy spell passed over him. That is when Jenny saw the little bits of glass embedded in his back.

She gasped in shock and took a tentative step forward. "Will, there is still glass in your back," Jenny said hesitantly. He stood up straight and faced her, so that his back wasn't in her line of sight.

"I know."

"You know?" she looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious, could he? "Then let me take it out," her voice was wavering as she said that. How much pain was he in and he didn't show it? He started to take steps backwards as she advanced on him. "You have already lost a lot of blood, you can't lose anymore..."

She tried to grab his wrist, but he swatted it away. "We should just try to find our way back to the guild. And since the communication box that I had recently installed was in the control panel, we won't be able to get a hold of the guild because you absorbed it," he accused her.

That explains the soft dialing sound she heard when she was in that pincher form.

If she was able to absorb a few parts from the cockpit without fail, wouldn't she be able to absorb other parts now that she is rested? She walked over to the other side of the bow and looked over the railing, seeing one wing still attached to the body of Christina. She smiled as an idea came to mind. Hopping over the railing and landing on the ground a few feet below, she made her way to the wing and put her hands on it.

Will quickly made his way to the railing and looked below. "What are you doing?" he asked and when he saw her putting her hands on the wing, he nearly blew a fuse. "Don't you dare absorb that as well! Don't you think that you have done enough damage?"

She looked up at him and shrugged before she focused her energy, ready to absorb the wing. "I have a plan to fly to the guild," she answered back up to him.

His eyes widened and his expression took one of horror. "We are going to do what?" he called down to her, voice wavering and raised a few octaves. Oh hell no!

* * *

 ** _Hi everyone. Sorry for taking so long with the chapter, but as you can see it is much longer than the first chapter. I really hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin,_** ** _l0rdd4rkey3s who was the first reviewer of this story. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your day!_**


	3. Chapter 3 - A glass of water in winter

Anyone would enjoy the view of the sun set over the treetops, the soft wind that blew through your hair and the chirping of the birds that flew with you on your journey, the quietness of the world around you as you zipped by, not a care in the world and your only destination was the horizon. Anyone would enjoy it if it weren't for the screaming that pierced through Jenny's eardrums.

"Would you shut up?" Jenny shouted over the shrieks that came from Will as he clung onto her for dear life. "And would you stop moving? You are gonna make us crash again!"

Lifting his legs up to where his knees almost touch his ears as he dodged another tree, he answered back, "One: I am not the one who is a terrible pilot and seems to always aim for the trees, and two-" just in the nick of time, Will straightened out his legs to pass through two trees. "What do you mean 'Again'? I wasn't the one who took control of a broken machine! I wasn't the one blonde enough to actually not listen to the warnings that the freaking Magic Bomber was alerting you- Aaah!"

Jenny narrowed her eyes when he called her blonde and dipped lower past the trees, making him yell out in fright. "What has my hair colour got to do with this?" With one flap of her metal wings from her Metallic Angel form (she felt proud that she came up with the name on the spot), she ascended quite a couple feet into the air making them glide a safe distance of at least three meters away from the reaching trees.

She smirked when she got the response from him that she had hoped for. "Don't go so high!" Will screeched as he kicked his legs out in panic. "Too high! Way too high! Go lower!"

As he moved around in a frenzy, she felt her grip on him start to loosen and an idea came to mind. _This will show him not to judge me by my hair colour,_ Jenny thought snarkily to herself, _If he thinks that I am one of those dumb blondes, he would soon realise..._

She smiled sweetly and leaned over his shoulder so he could see her face. "You want to go lower?" she asked in his ear and his head snapped in her direction, eyes wide as he saw the malicious glint cross over her eyes. Before he could object, Will felt her slender arms slip from around his chest and her support no longer behind him. The air wrapped around him like how water wrapped around a pebble as it dropped into a lake. His stomach lurched as he saw the treetops reach out to grab him. He focused his energy into his back, making sure that there were pulses that came from his right shoulder to protect it.

One second had passed and Jenny felt the metal plating around her body suddenly pull downwards towards the earth, as if the gravity had increased. She tried to flap her wings to keep her airborne, but to no avail.

With the magnetic pull that Will had casted over his back, he was sure to know that Jenny would be pulled down and since he was falling, he would be suspended in air until they collided. He was proven right as he felt her body clash into his and as soon as they made contact, he focused his energy into the metal around her so that it crept along his thighs and stomach, attaching him to her. Now that he had bolted himself to Jenny, she couldn't try a stunt like that again.

Both breathing heavy from the sudden action, Will was the first to recover. "What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted, but groaned in pain as his shoulder hit hers. "Can't you see that I am already in a terrible condition? Anything else you want to do before you end my life?"

Jenny blinked twice, still shocked from the situation. When she came to, she realised that he had used some of her metal from this form and constricted him in place. She could feel his body heat as well as the pieces of glass embedded in his lower back was scraping across her open stomach. The metal clamped their thighs together and another plate of metal wrapped around them just above their waists. But now this had thinned out the metal and she started to hear the creaking of corroded metal rubbing up against each other with each flap of her wings.

The metal that she had absorbed to bend around her was just enough to support the wings to carry the two of them without fault, but now that the metal has thinned out, Jenny could feel that the wings were about to buckle without the support. If she had enough metal to wrap around them both, she would've done it. "Are you mad?" she demanded as the one wing started to jerk. They veered to the side and Will panicked more as they descended towards the treetops, a few birds flew from beneath them from the noise that they were making. "Don't you think that if I had the materials, I would've made this form to carry you as well? Well, if so, you're not mad but stupid."

Will's eyes widened as they started to jerk too close to a tree. He didn't have enough time to warn Jenny as one of her wings hit against it and sent them spiralling. "Transform into your normal form! Quick-" he instructed before slamming into another tree, Will taking the brunt of the collision.

If she changes back into her normal form, they'd be flung in different directions and he would be worse off than he would be if he just stayed like how he was at the moment. She didn't want him to be even more hurt than he was now, Master Bob will kill her if she hurt him more than needed.

They only had about seven second before they collided into another tree and Jenny had to make a decision fast.

Making her choice, she wrapped them both with her wings (one a bit more forceful than the other) as she turned so that her side would take most of the force, her arms wrapped around him to pull him close so that there is less space between them and the wings.

Will watched as the wings blocked him from his surroundings and Jenny's arms wrapped around his chest, minding his injured shoulder. She wasn't listening to him. She was going to get hurt! Master Bob already won't be happy since they have already crashed and abandoned Christina. With his initial plan that just flew out the window, he supposed that he had to just roll with the punches.

Sending out his magic, he started to surround them with pulses that sent the dust around them to move, particles colliding so that when they landed or crashed into a tree, the dust would act as a cushion.

Expecting the full collision of the tree, Jenny was surprised when they suddenly changed directions and started hurtling towards the ground. They landed and rolled to a stop by a huge root that stuck out of the ground.

They both laid still for a few moments as they waited for the pain to subside and their breathing even out.

"Well, that was fun," Will groaned as he sat up, the metal around his waist had ripped off once they had landed so he could move freely. Jenny huffed and rolled her eyes from behind him, as she didn't even make a move to sit up. She just wanted a moment to lie still because since they woke up on the Magic Bomber, they had been moving non-stop. She rolled onto her back and looked up through the tree branches. It must be late in the morning already considering the way the shadows bend around them.

As Jenny lay there, a bird casually flew over and landed on the lowest branch directly above her head. Jenny narrowed her eyes at it as the bird looked down at Jenny. "Bird," Jenny said out loud, which caught Will's attention. He looked to where she was looking and chuckled, not believing that the blonde is actually talking to a small bird. "If you come anywhere near me or even think of taking a crap-" Will guffawed as soon as the bird's dropping landed on Jenny's forehead, cutting her short and leaving her with a shocked expression. Her eyes narrowed again to an intimidating ice blue as Jenny gritted her teeth together.

Jenny reached her hand out to the side and her hand came into contact with a piece of metal. She grabbed it and flung it up towards the bird with a yell. The metal shard didn't even come close to the bird and it looked down at Jenny mockingly, as if it was laughing at her in its own way.

"Stupid bird..." she mumbled and wiped off the bird dropping after changing into her normal form. This day was not going her way at all. All that she wanted was a pair of boots, that's all. Not crash the Magic Bomber and still suffer the wrath of Master Bob when she gets back to the guild, as well as being stuck with an arrogant guy that judges because of hair colour. Now that Jenny thinks of it, they are lost as well.

Will took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn't feel too good; he felt hot and the dizziness didn't seem to go away. Jenny looked at him and noticed that he was looking more pale than usual. Could be the loss of blood... hopefully.

She stood up and looked around her, searching for any form of civilisation in the distance between the trees. Seeing a bit of movement coming from the direction behind Will, Jenny announced, "I'm gonna go check for some people to help." After gaining no reply, Jenny looked down at Will. She saw him resting against the tree. Good, now he couldn't gripe at her if she took too long.

* * *

"Erza! Watch out!"

Twisting around, Erza lifted up her leg and swung it towards one of the guys that tried to sneak up behind her. She grabbed his wrist, swung him around tossed him to Mirajane. "Mira, heads up!" Erza called just after Mirajane socked another guy in the jaw. Mirajane turned and extended her fist, the guy's face landing square on her knuckles. They both watched as the guy landed on the ground with a thump.

Erza dusted her hands off and walked over to Mirajane. She asked, "Was that the last of them?"

"I think so," Mirajane answered and held her chin in thought, "But I just can't shake the feeling there is someone else here that we haven't dealt with." Erza blinked and looked around her. "I know that we have taken care of these dark guild members, but this magic signature is different to the rest. It's like-"

 _ **SHING!**_

She immediately stopped talking and turned to see Erza bolt through the trees in her Soaring Armour, sword at the ready, as a piercing shriek echoed through the trees. Already in her Satan Form, Mira flew after Erza as she seemed to pick up on the signature that was bugging Mira earlier.

Mira came to a halt when she saw Erza staring at a familiar blonde who looked as if she saw a cockroach crawling nearby. Her eyes were as big as saucers, her hair was unravelled and her clothes was all torn up and black with, what looks to be, soot. She was covered in dirt and scratches, bruises decorated her skin and twigs were sticking out in every direction from her hair. Mira was sure that if Jenny had seen herself in the mirror at the moment, she would faint. She didn't look anywhere near the blonde bombshell that was known to all in Fiore for her gorgeous looks.

Mira changed into her normal form and giggled a little as Jenny stared fearfully at the sword that was embedded into the tree just above her head. Erza mirrored Mira and as she changed, the sword started to disappear. "I do apologize for throwing the sword at you," Erza stated. "I thought that you were one of the dark guild members."

Jenny straightened up and cleared her throat, hoping that Erza couldn't hear her murderous thoughts. "What happened, Jenny?" Mira asked. She must've gone through a lot to end up looking like she did.

Jenny sighed and looked at Mira. "Long story," Jenny waved her off, "But we need your help to get back to the guild." She closed her eyes, and crossed her arms, not willing to look at the two in front of her. Mirajane knew her too well and if she had to see the panic in Jenny's eyes, they would start to ask questions that Jenny was not willing to answer. It's difficult enough to ask for help from her rival, so letting them ask questions is a big no no.

"Who is 'we'?" Erza asked, making Jenny face-palm at the failed plan. Looked like they were going to ask anyway. Time for plan B.

"No-one special."

Jenny turned and walked back to where she and Will had made an impromptu crash landing to avoid the questions, Mirajane and Erza following in curiosity.

As they walked, Mira looked Jenny over again. Jenny normally didn't avoid questions unless she knew that she was in trouble. That fact alone piqued Mirajane's interest.

Mirajane walked up beside Jenny and smiled innocently when Jenny looked at her suspiciously."What did you do this time?" Mira asked, the curiosity getting the better of her. Erza just shook her head at the two, she knew that Mira was up to something.

* * *

Jenny was sitting by one of the tables in the Fairy Tail guild hall with her arms crossed and a pissed off expression on her face when Mirajane came towards her and place a cool glass of water. "Smile, Jenny. It's not the end of the world," Mira offered, trying to calm the blonde down. Jenny wanted to rip Mira's head clean off her shoulders at that moment.

She growled lowly at Mira but she just smiled innocently at Jenny before walking off to give other people their orders. Jenny glanced over to the infirmary where Will was now, recovering from his injuries, while they wait for Master Bob to arrive. Jenny came out with a few bruises and scratches and a sprained wrist. She can't do photo shoots with this cast on her wrist so when she gets home, she would have to call Jason and ask for a few days off.

Jenny heard the guild doors open and she looked over the back of her chair. She wished that she hadn't.

Saying that Master Bob looked livid was just scratching the surface. Jenny could actually feel the temperature in the room drop from where she was sitting and when she looked around, the others had noticed as well. She swallowed hard, forgot that she was in a bad mood and slunk back down into her chair, hoping that she was not the reason behind his anger. Unfortunately for her, she knows that she was the cause of it.

"Master Bob," Jenny flinched when she heard Master Makarov's voice boom through the silent guild hall. "He is this way."

He? What about her? Were they not worried about her? Was Master really that angry with her that he didn't want to know how she was doing? Jenny breathed out sharply through her nose and went back to sulking.

Jenny was silent all the time, glaring at the glass of water that Mira gave her, as she waited for the masters to exit the infirmary.

Will had been treated for blood loss (which explained the passing out when she went to find help) and a fractured shoulder, as well as a concussion. Apparently, she wasn't supposed to allow him to sleep because something about not dreaming properly... Jenny didn't know because Wendy was in such a panic, she didn't even finish her sentences. But not dreaming properly is not such a bad thing, right?

A few minutes had passed and still no sign of life from the infirmary. Jenny, grudgingly, gripped the glass of water and slowly raised it to her lips, not knowing what to do with herself. After the scolding she got from Master Makarov, she refused to look or interact with anyone because they all looked at her accusingly once they saw Will's condition.

It wasn't her fault that he couldn't fix the Magic Bomber in time before she used it. It wasn't her fault that he didn't get to safety in time before the Bomber crashed. It wasn't her fault that he had gotten that metal stuck in his shoulder and that glass in his back. It wasn't her fault that he was afraid of heights and caused her Metallic Angel to malfunction. It wasn't her fault that he fell asleep before they could find help. She flew the Magic Bomber quite well (better than all the other times) before he showed and messed everything up. She did her best to take the metal out and still offered to take the glass out of his back, so no-one can say that she didn't do anything to help him. She wouldn't had let him toughed the ground when she dropped him, she would have caught him before that happened - it was just to get him to stop calling her 'Blondie'. She had to go look for help - putting herself in danger for the both of their sakes, risking bugs and snakes and all those things that twitches, creeps and crawls - while he sat on his lazy ass and took a nap.

All that she wanted to do was get a pair of boots. Was that too much to ask for?

"Where is she?" Jenny heard a familiar voice ring out from the guild doors. A smile crept onto her face before she wiped it off because she was supposed to be angry at him."Is Jenny okay?" Finally someone was worried about her - about damn time too. She rolled her eyes at the thought. "Mira, where is she?"

Mira looked at Hibiki carefully, wondering if the poor soul would be able to handle an angry Jenny or not. She sighed and pointed in the direction of Jenny's table. She was not 100% sure if he can handle her, but they have been dating for a while so she guessed that he can cope with her mood... to a point.

Jenny jumped in her seat when Hibiki suddenly appeared beside her chair. She looked him over keeping the frown on her face. He was out of breath from all the running; his hair was more messier than it usually was because of the wind that blew through it; his eyes wide, eyebrows knitted together and his mouth slightly open as he drew breaths of fresh air in. He looked at her differently from all the others, almost as if he was worried...

When Jenny hadn't returned in the morning, Hibiki knew that something was wrong. No matter how pissed Jenny would be, she would never skip a full night's rest. She would always come home (either his place or hers) even if she was pissed at Hibiki or some other reason. She didn't go to Hibiki's place the previous night so he thought that she went to hers, and he had decided that he would check on her in the morning. But he couldn't find her when he searched her place, so he went to the guild to see if she was there. She wasn't and this worried him.

Master Bob had gotten word from Fairy Tail that both Jenny and the mechanic were checked over by Porlyusica. The Master left without saying a word to the members of the guild out of anger. Hibiki heard from Ichiya that Jenny was safe by the Fairy Tail guild and immediately made his way over to Fairy Tail.

As he stood there, staring at Jenny, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Her hair was all messed up, her clothes weren't the type that she would wear willingly (Mirajane had offered to lend Jenny clothes because hers were all torn up) and she had a cast on her wrist, accompanied by bruises an scratches. If he had just been more strict on her then she wouldn't have gone through whatever she had. She wouldn't have been hurt.

The problem was that she could beat him up in a blink of an eye if he ever decided to refuse her wishes and that scared him.

He could see that she was still angry at him, for reasons he did not know of, and he didn't want to push her limits, but he was glad that she was okay. without a second thought, he slid onto the long chair and pulled her into his arms. He put a hand to the back of her head as he cradled her being, smiling in content. She was really okay.

Jenny blinked, surprised at Hibiki's strange behaviour. Normally, he would express himself through carefully phrased words that could melt anyone's heart, but now, without words, he just expressed himself through this simple action. She could still feel his chest heaving from being out of breath. He has never been the athletic type, Jenny thought offhandedly. She knew that she was supposed to be angry at him, but she thought that he was really sorry if he was acting this strangely.

Slowly, her hands found their way to his back as she gripped onto the material, thanking him for worrying about her when everyone else payed her no attention.

"Jenny," Hibiki and Jenny looked up to where Master Bob stood on the second floor just outside the infirmary, leaning on the railing with a pissed off expression on his face. "We need to talk."

Jenny swallowed hard.

* * *

 ** _Hi, everyone. Long time since I have posted, I know and I am sorry. Anyway, enjoy your day._**


	4. Chapter 4 - Tears of a Grown Man

People in the guild hall tried to ignore the shouting coming from the infirmary, but Jenny's voice cut through everyone's conversations, meals and thoughts. Most just ignored it but a few actually got up and left the hall, choosing to go anywhere that didn't have a shrill voice shrieking for nearly an hour (Gajeel left as soon as Jenny started).

Mirajane had just placed a plate of spicy chicken in front of Natsu when she realised that the shouting could no longer be heard. She looked over at the infirmary, hoping that everything was going okay in there. Jenny might be a difficult person but she really just needs a push in the right direction sometimes.

Jenny stood near the door in the infirmary with her arms crossed and a scowl on her features; Hibiki was sitting on the bed nearest to Jenny, shoulders hunched up to his ears and hands gripped the side of the bed with his legs swung over the one side; Master Makarov was standing by the window looking out to the street below as people walked about, donning a grim expression on his face already getting a headache and wanting a mug of sake to deal with the argument happening behind him; Master Bob stood in the opposite corner of the room, glaring at Jenny for the last statement that she announced with his arms tucked tight to his sides and Will lay unconscious in the bed in front of him. The atmosphere in the room was very tense and fragile.

"Like I have said before," Jenny said slowly, making sure to get every word out into the air, "It wasn't my fault."

"Then whose was it?" Master Bob asked, "If you didn't climb onto the Magic Bomber and still flew it even though I, specifically, told you that you were to not fly it, then who did?"

Jenny huffed, knowing that the point was true, but she would not back down – she wasn't the only one guilty. "If you had told me that Christina was still under construction, or even if _he_ -" she pointed at Will, whose breathing was still raspy and could be heard throughout the room, "-could have finished fixing Christina before I got there, then we wouldn't be having this argument right now!"

Master Bob took a deep breath, ready to reply back, but Master Makarov sighed loudly effectively cutting everyone off. "Jenny, you were in the wrong for just taking the Magic Bomber and I can understand that you wanted at least a warning so you know what is going. But you were still wrong in going against your master's orders. Will had nothing to do with the Christina crashing," he turned so that he could face the others. "That young man was just doing his job. You can't keep running from your consequences, my dear."

Jenny clenched her jaw and, unable to look at the small master any longer, she looked away. They don't understand.

"You have to start accepting responsibility, Jenny," Master Bob said slowly as he sighed, exhausted from the roundabout argument that they just had for the last half-an-hour. "To start off, you will be helping Will rebuild the Magic Bomber." Her head snapped in his direction and was about to protest but Master Bob continued. "You will not be allowed to take any jobs, mission or requests as a blue Pegasus member-"

Her eyes grew wide, "What?"

"You are, hereby, suspended as a Blue Pegasus member," Master Bob stated firmly, knowing that this was the only way that she would learn. "You are suspended until you have proven that you are worthy to be named a Blue Pegasus member again."

Jenny's throat had gone dry and no words escaped her open mouth, her brain unable to comprehend what just happened. She was suspended? For Will not being able to fix the Magic Bomber in time? For Master Bob not warning her that it was still under construction? For her crashing it? For a pair of stupid boots?

Unable to respond, she turned on her heel and stormed out the room, slamming the door shut behind her, Hibiki following her but at a steadier pace than Jenny and he closed the door softly, leaving the masters in the room alone.

Master Bob sighed, glad that the argument was over but not happy with the outcome of it. He looked over to Makarov, "Do you think I was too harsh on her?"

Makarov just shook his head and replied, "It had to be done. You can't always let her get away with her mistakes. She is a grown woman after all."

Just as Mirajane put another glass of water down for an exhausted Wendy, the door to the infirmary swung open and closed. Everyone's eyes turned to the blonde storming down the guild hall and her boyfriend trailing after her, a solemn expression on his face as he passed the tables. Mirajane figured that when the shouting stopped, then the hammer dropped on Jenny. It must have been a terrible conclusion for the two to walk out with such expressions on their faces.

Jenny just missed colliding with Erza as the redhead entered the hall. Erza turned and looked at the blonde, wondering what got her in such a mood before hearing Hibiki mutter an apology on behalf of Jenny. What was Hibiki doing there?

Erza walked further into the guild, still keeping her eyes on the two until they disappeared around the guild doors. She walked up to Mirajane, who was walking back to the bar to take Natsu's empty plate back, and she gave the barmaid a questioning look. Mira simple shook her head in response and smiled at the redhead. Erza took this as her cue to tell Mira what she originally came to the guild for. "Mira, the man who requested us for that job yesterday with the group of dark wizards," Erza started and Mirajane nodded her head, "He apologised for requesting two S-class wizards when he could've asked for any wizard."

Mirajane waved her off, "It's fine. He probably just wanted to be safe rather than sorry."

Erza nodded. "Probably."

* * *

For the next couple of days, nobody had seen or heard from Jenny. The selected few that knew what had gone on in the infirmary thought that this behaviour should have been expected.

Hibiki had pondered countless of times whether he should go to her apartment and talk to her but decided against it every time because he knew that if she was pissed off, which she most likely is, he didn't want to be anywhere near her in fear that she might throw things at him in anger. He felt slightly guilty for not disagreeing with the masters on their decision, but who could disagree with them when they spoke the truth about her? Although he was there for moral support for Jenny, he did nothing but sat there and watched as the situation unfolded in front of him. Hibiki pushed the thoughts aside and smiled as he served another drink to another beautiful lady.

When Jenny hadn't rocked up for her next photo-shoot for 'Sorcerer Weekly', Jason got worried because she never missed her chance to show Mirajane up or to show off her own body. Mirajane had explained to Jason that Jenny had a falling-out with the masters and also sprained her wrist in a recent accident, rendering Jenny unable to do her job properly. Jason understood and gave Mirajane a message to give to Jenny, but Jenny wondered how she would give a message if Jenny was out of reach with everyone, locking herself away in her apartment and not wanting to associate with anyone? Mira thought that she could leave a letter for her, but Jenny was one of those people who never open their mail. That option is out.

On one occasion, Eve had walked into Fairy Tail's guild hall with a little girl holding his hand. It confused most onlookers at the time because most knew that Eve didn't have any siblings and the girl looked nothing like Eve. She had very dark brown hair that almost looked black as the ribbon that tied it up into a half-bun-half-down style and it trailed down to her ankles and flailed in the slight wind as she walked, a green well-knitted jersey with a small blue necklace hanging from her neck, light blue jeans and a pair of sandals donned her bottom half. She looked about seven-years-old and came to about Eve's stomach. Her expression was one of worry and her dark brown eyes shone with hope of better days. But the thing that caught Mirajane's eyes immediately was that the girl's one arm stopped just above her elbow, the sleeve of her jersey falling limply at her side.

Mirajane tilted her head and gave the girl a friendly smile, hoping to make the girl more at ease with the new environment. The girl focused her big eyes on Mira and smiled back.

Mirajane went to serve Cana her drink as she heard Eve ask Levy where the infirmary was and made his way, with the girl still clutching to his hand, to the infirmary. Eve left the infirmary a few minutes later without the girl. Mira's confusion seemed to pile higher as the girl seemed to stay overnight in the infirmary. Could that little girl be related to Will in some way?

* * *

After countless attempts that people had tried to get Jenny out of her apartment, she reluctantly opened her door, hoping to see anyone but Hibiki, but life wasn't so kind to her. He stood there by her door and just announced, "Will hasn't gained consciousness yet. Master Bob wants you there when he does wake and Jason gave you a few more days off." And without another word, he turned and walked away from her apartment. Jenny was perplexed at his sudden cold behaviour and she briefly wondered if he had something on his mind or if this was the result of her leaving? He had never acted this odd before.

"Hibiki!" the word was out of her mouth before she could stop it. He stopped and turned his head slightly to show that he was listening. She had done a lot of think on what her actions had caused while holed up in her apartment and she had a lot of apologising to do. She'd figured that she might as well start off with Hibiki. "I'm sorry." He didn't move and that wasn't what she expected. He normally came and apologised to her, but this time it was _her_ that was apologising. No wonder it was still snowing outside.

"I'm sorry," she began again. "I shouldn't have blown off at you that day. I shouldn't have blamed you. It… it was my…" Jenny could not finish her sentence, unable to accept fully that it was her fault for everything that had happened. It too her getting suspended from the guild, the one place that took her in in her time of need, to see that it was her fault. She was just too selfish to see it and she knew it.

He mumbled something and Jenny couldn't quite hear what. "Hibiki?" she asked and he turned slowly, locking his eyes with hers. His black eyes were cold and had no emotion to them and that is what scared her most. She was always able to read him easy – everyone could. What was going through his mind and what was he mumbling to himself a few seconds ago?

* * *

Will felt himself being lifted. Then a sharp pain that came from his shoulder brought a groan out through his lips. He stopped moving and he heard hushed voices from around him. The voices stopped. He heard a set of footsteps get softer, then two sets of footsteps gradually get louder. He opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light around him.

"Hi, mister," a childlike voice called out.

He heard a scoff come from his right, then an older feminine voice claimed, "Humans are so pathetic. They stay in bed for as long as they can every chance they get."

He blinked again and this time, the fuzzy shapes started to become more defined as his eyes landed on a girl with long blue hair in pigtails. Her large brown eyes reminded him of Chi. He blinked again, the light giving him a headache. His head lolled forward and he tried to lift his right arm to rub his eyes, he stopped and groaned as pain shot through his arm and back at the slight movement.

"Don't be a fool opening your wounds!" the same older voice scolded him. He looked up through squinted eyes and noticed an old woman with pink hair pulled into a tight bun and a red cloak wrapped around her body, her red eyes piercing any thought of him moving. "Now sit still as we dress your wounds."

"I'm so sorry for causing you pain just now, mister," the girl from before said as she started to help the older woman unwrap the bandages.

As the two undressed and redressed his wounds, he learnt that the girl was named Wendy and the older, grumpier woman was Porlyusica. He had heard of the woman countless of times before and once from Cana when he got hurt badly on one of his jobs. Cana told him that she was the best healer that she knows of. But she kept on muttering things on how humans are foolish or stupid for certain reasons – wasn't she human herself?

They finished dressing him and Wendy bowed a little before they both left the room. Wendy had told him what had happened, how he had ended up in the Fairy Tail infirmary and how many days he had been unconscious. He hoped that Jenny was okay since he also heard from Porlyusica that she was suspended and nobody had seen her in a couple of days.

Although, he knew that she deserved everything that had happened to her, he won't lie about that.

He sat for a few hours, reading a book that Levy might have left on his bedside table when he still wasn't awake. It was quite interesting: while the main character was with this girl that annoys the living daylights out of him, he unlocked his lost memories after a past event that almost ended life in a new cycle. Thanks to the flashbacks, he gets new powers behind the magic that he originally had, now to face new and old foes who dare challenge him again and his destiny.

He just got to the part where the girl won a bet with the main character and he had to follow her around (to his displeasure) as a result when the door opened and he looked up, expecting Chi to enter and jump onto the bed. What he didn't expect was to see Jenny walk in slowly and carefully close the door. It seemed that she hadn't noticed him yet and continued to face the door, hand gripping the doorknob tightly. She released a breath and turned to make her way to the window, still not noticing him. It must have been the curtain that divides the beds which was partially pulled, enough to cover the pillow from view of the door. Will took note of this behaviour, she was slower than usual, taking extra care to not let the door make a lot of noise – completely different to her behaviour the last time he was with her. She was always shouting or saying nasty comments, even going as far as dropping him because he called her 'Blondie.' In a word, she was brash.

The Fairy Tail members, who were present at the moment, had all stared at Jenny when she entered the guild hall. All except Mirajane who gave her that same smile that she gave to everyone. Jenny normally loved having everyone's attention on her but the way they looked at her now, observed her like she was a ticking time bomb. Maybe she was.

She made her way hastily to the infirmary on Master Bob's orders of being there when Will woke up. She just wanted to get out of the room, feeling too judged to be in there. She never thought that she would ever feel this way – helpless, blamed, alone. Not with the Fairy Tail members. Not with her own guild. She just wanted to escape it all. But she got what was coming to her. It was her fault that she is in this situation now and she knows it.

When she closed the door to the infirmary, she sighed in relief. Will was unconscious so no-one could say anything to her. She wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it all was. Jenny Realight, the model with a voluptuous body that could get any guy down on his knees; now running away from all kinds of attention.

She turned and made her way to the window, supposing that Will was still asleep. She looked out at the street where Natsu was dragging poor Lucy down the street for another job. Well, Jenny couldn't do that anymore…

"Why the long face, Blondie?"

She jumped at the sudden voice and snapped her head towards him, glaring as her heart hammered away in her chest. She gave a sigh and turned back to the window, not having enough energy to even bite back.

Will looked back at his book, dispirited at the lack of response. He had hoped that the nickname would at least distract her from whatever she was thinking. "I heard about the suspension," he mentioned softly and looked up. He saw her tense up and scowl. Knowing the answer already, he still asked when she didn't give any sign on replying, "How are you taking it?"

Her baby-blue eyes fixed on him as she sent a growl his way. Why was he acting like this, all concerned and what-not? Was he just putting up a front? Was he pitying her? Wasn't he just mocking her? Luring her in and then deal the final blow that would definitely break her? She needed none of that. "What is it to you? I don't need your pity!" she snapped at him.

His mouth hung slightly open and his eyebrows knitted together as he wondered what he had said to offend her. Just moments ago, she looked like she wasn't going to even answer him, now she is snapping at him with the most anger he has ever seen in her eyes. "Excuse me!" he commented back in the same tone. "I was just asking how you were taking it. I could only imagine the situation that you are going through because I have never gone through this myself. So I'm sorry if I showed a bit of concern towards you!"

Jenny glared at him for a little longer before turning her gaze to the floor and clenching her jaw to prevent her from lashing out again. Shit, she needed to control her temper. That was another thing that that bastard Hibiki had said: she was too quick tempered.

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, feeling drained once again from the day's events. _It wasn't his fault…_

Will rested his head against the headboard behind him and closed his eyes, wishing that he didn't have to deal with her shitty mood for the rest of the time that she was there. "Sorry…" He opened one eye and glanced at her. Her voice was soft and he could tell that she had forced all emotion from it, something he had seen happen too many times before. He didn't like it. He felt like _it_ was happening all over again. His throat grew shut and he couldn't get a word out, forcing him to listen, "I realised that it was my fault," she continued in the same emotionless tone. "So, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I had put you through." He still couldn't say anything. His lip started to quiver and all he could do was clench his jaw to stop it. "You came out more injured than I did and I still had the audacity to blame you for not finishing Christina. So, I'm sorry," she ended it off, looking back out the window. She felt extremely uncomfortable. It was short but it was an apology, non the less.

After getting no reply from him, she realised that her apologies didn't really count – it was childish of her to think that she would be forgiven just like that. Master Bob was right (like always), she was going to have to prove herself.

"Stop…" he choked out and she looked at him, wondering why he spoke like that but she was taken aback from his posture, the expression on his face and the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as if _he_ was struggling to keep himself composed. Why was he telling her to stop apologising? She was wrong, it's only right that she apologised for all the things that she had done. "Just... stop…" he tried again and Jenny turned her whole body to face him. It sounded as if he wanted to say more but couldn't. And for once, Jenny waited patiently.

"Stop being… so emotionless…" Will struggled again, the words latching onto his tongue, refusing to be said. The same words that he couldn't say to Chi or to… He forced the next few words out, "Rather get all those emotions out… than sit with them bottled up… and… and cause a bigger mess than you n-need to." He clenched his jaw again, feeling his body freeze up and his eyes started to water. He took shallow breaths to calm him down, but it would be a long process if Jenny continued to act the same way and not take his advice. He did not want to go through _that_ again…

Jenny felt a lump grow in her throat as she watched him struggle. She had never seen a grown man cry or struggle with anything over something so small such as emotions – although Natsu expresses himself quite often that can make any grown man facepalm in embarrassment, so she naturally just puts Natsu under the grown kid category instead. Hibiki doesn't often cry, unless truly frightened and- She decided to put all thoughts of Hibiki aside. So all in all, Jenny was surprised that she saw Will trying to push back tears because she wasn't showing emotion.

In a cracked voice as all those emotions rushed to the surface, she answered, "If you say so…"

* * *

 ** _Hi, everyone. The story mentioned in here is a little summary of Insane Dominator's book, 'One's Road To Remembrance'. I suggest that you check it out if you guys like action-filled fanfics. It's an OCxCana book and it is amazing! I hope that you enjoyed your Christmas and that you enjoy the rest of your New Year :D_**


End file.
